


Lilacs and I love yous

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shance Flower Exchange 2019, Shiro can't cook to save his life, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Lance has the best day ever, complete with a chunky smoothie and his favorite person being extra sweet.





	Lilacs and I love yous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).



> This is my gift for starboyshiro for the Shance Flower Exchange 2019! I hope you don't mind that I combined a few of your prompts and used both flowers! 💙 Enjoy!! 
> 
> I had lots of fun with this event!! 💖

* * *

 

The early morning light is streaming in through the open window when Lance wakes, the sheets tangled around his bare legs and the bed beside him empty. Nothing is unusual about this, though, and he savors the way he can stretch out across the mattress without a worry.

Burying his face in the pillow Lance smiles against the fabric as he breathes in the faint scent of laundry soap and shampoo, pushing against the mattress to roll onto his back. It takes effort to sit up, the blankets and body-warmed bed doing their best to lure him back to sleep. An hour more _does_ sound nice.

Yawning, Lance rubs at his eyes and then scratches behind his ear. His hair feels like a wild mess, which is his own fault for falling asleep with it wet. A little water and a comb will do wonders, if he can get himself up and going.

Slapping his hands onto his cheeks Lance makes fish lips, something in the corner of his eye catching his attention. The bedroom is done in cool blue tones and cream colors, so the bright pop of red is an unusual sight.

A single red tulip sits on the dresser, a piece of paper propped up behind it. The familiar script reads a bold ‘ **good morning ♥** ’ and Lance smiles at the little heart at the end of the greeting. Leaning over he grabs the tulip and brings it up to his nose, twirling the stem between his fingers.

The meaning of the flower doesn’t go unnoticed. “Good morning,” Lance murmurs to himself, glancing over toward the adjoining bathroom. The mirror is still fogged with steam and Lance smiles at what it implies, setting the flower back onto the bedside table before he reaches down to try and untangle his legs from the sheets.

Like a baby gazelle he stumbles toward the bathroom on unsteady and sleepy legs, splashing his face with cool water and doing his best to tame his hair a little. He brushes his teeth and strips out of his boxer shorts, grabbing a pair of fresh ones from the drawer just outside the bathroom.

Lance snags the tulip from the dresser before he heads down the hallway, feet silent on the cool floorboards. He peeks around the kitchen doorway and smiles fondly at the sight that greets him.

Shiro is bent over something on the counter and the kitchen around him is a complete mess. The sink is full of dishes and there’s a pink liquid of some kind dripping down the cabinets above the blender. Powdered sugar is spilled across the counter and there’s a dusting of it in the dark of Shiro’s hair, making it seem more white than just the shock at the front.

Craning his neck Lance can see that Shiro is fussing over the placement of a small bouquet on top of a wooden tray that holds a plate of what he assumes is breakfast.

“That’s not quite right,” Shiro mumbles to himself and reaches over to swipe his finger across his phone, the screen lighting up to show off a reference photo that’s most likely from Pinterest or Instagram.

Bringing the tulip to his nose Lance smiles to himself and silently backs down the hallway. He climbs back into bed and sets the flower on Shiro’s pillow before tugging the blankets up around his middle. Reaching for his phone Lance scrolls through social media as he waits, liking a few photos of puppies and the gorgeous sunrise Keith had posted at some ungodly hour of the morning.

When he hears footsteps Lance tosses his phone into the bedding and flops down, stretching his arms up above his head as if he’s just woken up when Shiro pushes the door open. As soon as Shiro sees him he smiles, standing in the doorway with the tray held securely in his hands.

“Hey,” Shiro says, walking into the room as Lance leans up on his elbows. “Good morning.”

Lance smiles as he shifts upright, rubbing at his eyes. “Morning.” He yawns and it’s 100% real. “Whatcha got?”

Puffing out his chest a little Shiro leans over to set the tray in Lance’s lap. “Breakfast.” He takes a seat on the bed, tucking a leg under himself. As he talks he points everything out. “A strawberry banana smoothie, my best attempt at pancakes, freshly squeezed orange juice and some flowers.”

“Aw, you squeezed the orange juice without me? You know I love to watch you crush them like grapes.” Shiro rolls his eyes but his cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink, making Lance grin. “It looks amazing, Shiro.” Lance leans over and kisses his cheek, picking up the smoothie. There’s even a strawberry on the side of the glass for presentation. “What’s the occasion?”

Shiro fidgets and bumps Lance’s shoulder. “Like you don’t know.”

“You’re right.” Plucking the strawberry off the glass Lance holds it up with a smile. “Happy anniversary.” He jerks his hand back when Shiro bites into the ripe fruit. “Hey! I meant take a bite, not eat the whole thing!”

Shiro smiles as he chews and Lance huffs playfully. He takes a sip of the smoothie and gets a little, a chunk of banana that didn’t blend clogging up the straw. Lance smacks his lips. “This is really good.”

The praise makes Shiro light up. “Yeah?”

“Mhm. Mine.” He moves it out of Shiro’s reach and the older man laughs. Lance cuts himself a piece of pancake and pops it into his mouth, leaning in to smell the flowers. The scent of lilacs always remind him of his grandma’s house by the beach. “These are gorgeous. I didn’t know they were in bloom. The ones just off the porch don’t even have buds on them yet.”

Looking sheepish Shiro scratches at his neck. “They’re blooming a few hours south. I heard we’re about two weeks behind up here.”

Lance pauses with the next bite of pancake a few inches away from his mouth. He looks at the lilacs and then back up to Shiro. “You drove two hours there and back to get lilacs?”

“To get _you_ lilacs.” Shiro leans in and eats the bite off the fork. “Mm, not bad.”

A wide smile spreads across Lance’s face and he sets down the fork so that he can cup Shiro’s cheeks. “You are the best boyfriend ever, Takashi Shirogane. I. Love. You.” He punctuates each word with a kiss.

Shiro laughs against Lance’s lips. “Your smoothie is melting.”

Pulling back with a hum Lance grabs for the smoothie and ignores the straw this time. He alternates between feeding himself and Shiro bites of pancake as he asks about the lilac road trip, Lance tucking a sprig of flowers into the front of Shiro’s hair. He finishes the smoothie and Shiro is mortified to see the chunks of banana at the bottom glass that Lance fishes out with his fingers. “They’re like a bonus side of fruit,” Lance insists.

He moans loudly when he drinks the fresh orange juice and almost spills it on the bed when Shiro whacks him with a pillow. Lance collapses onto the bed and dissolves into laughter and Shiro flops on top of him, squishing him with a full-body hug.

They stay like that for a long time, Shiro laying on top with his chin propped up on Lance’s chest. Lance’s fingers run through Shiro’s dark hair, careful not to dislodge the lilacs. The rest of the bouquet sits on the bedside table. “Thanks for breakfast. I loved it.”

“I thought we could go to the park later. And maybe hit up that little Italian place you like for dinner.”

“Mhm, but it’s _our_ anniversary.” Lance cups Shiro’s cheeks and pushes them into a fish face. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“It’s my year to plan the day,” Shiro says, lips still squished. Lance lets him go with a laugh. “You get next year,” he reminds his boyfriend.

“Right, right.” Lance takes the lilacs from Shiro’s hair and tucks them behind his own ear. He pushes Shiro’s pale hair out of his face. “Let’s go to the park. I need to burn off some of this energy.”

Smiling Shiro nods and sits up, glancing toward the door. He takes a deep breath and blows it out, leaning in to kiss Lance once, then twice before sliding off the bed and stretching his arms over his head. Lance sits back and soaks up the view before Shiro looks over his shoulder and catches him staring. “Lance? The park?”

“Right, yep. The park.” Throwing the blankets back Lance swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands. He heads for the closet but sees Shiro hesitating, prosthetic fingers scratching at his opposite arm. Lance raises a brow. “Everything okay?”

Shiro’s expression smooths out into a smile. “Yeah, of course. I was just thinking about something.”

Lance watches him for a second longer before shrugging. “What should I wear?” He asks aloud, disappearing into the closet. He tosses a few things around as he digs through t-shirts and joggers, pulling a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt for Shiro, who unfairly always runs warm. Lance grabs a pair of gray joggers for himself and tugs on one of Shiro’s worn hoodies, carrying the clothing out into the bedroom.

He stops when he sees Shiro standing in the middle of the room, holding something in his arms. “What’s—oh. Oh!” Lance drops the clothing onto the floor and his eyes go big, his voice hopeful. “Is that a..is that a kitten?”

“Happy anniversary,” Shiro says as Lance steps up to them. He holds the kitten out carefully and as if on cue it mewls cutely, a big blue bow around its neck.

With careful hands Lance takes it into his arms and cradles the kitten against his chest. “Hello there,” he whispers. “Aren’t you just the cutest, softest, most adorable thing?”

“Hey now,” Shiro jokes and Lance can’t help but laugh.

“Shiro, she’s adorable.” Lance pets the kitten’s silky head, scratching lightly at her ears. She’s perfectly content so sit in his arms and be pet. Lance scratches her expertly and something on the bow catches his attention. “What’s this, hm?”

Lance’s head whips up and he stares at Shiro. Shiro, who’s smiling nervously and shifting from foot to foot. “Lance,” he says softly, reaching out to unhook the ring from the kitten’s bow. He goes down on one knee and his joints crack, a muffled laugh breaking through Shiro’s nerves. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself, holding the ring up. “Lance, I had a speech prepared but I’ve forgotten everything except the one thing that’s been on my mind for over a year so I’m just going to ask. Will you marry me?”

Lance opens his mouth and then closes it. His eyes are still open wide, both he and the kitten staring at Shiro. “Are you serious?”

Shiro nods. “Very serious.”

“Me, you want to marry _me_?”

Shiro glances around the empty room, as if there was a chance for him to ask anyone else. “Yeah, Lance. I do. It’s always been you and it's always going to _be_ you.”

Lance turns around to set the kitten down in a half-empty box of winter clothes they’ve been packing away. He then throws himself at Shiro, the two of them falling back onto the floor with a thump. Shiro groans but Lance is undeterred by the fall. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you. Of course I will, Shiro!” Tears well in the corners of his eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

“Don’t cry,” Shiro says as he reaches up to wipe the tears away before they can fall. “This isn’t a Disney movie,” he teases with a grin.

“It’s exactly like a Disney movie!” Lance tugs Shiro’s face in close and kisses him over and over. “You’re my Disney Prince come to life!”

Shiro laughs as Lance kisses his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead. Sitting them up Shiro takes Lance’s hand and slides the ring into place, the two of them staring down at it in silence.

“Pinch me,” Lance whispers. Shiro does and Lance jumps. “Okay, wow. This is really happening. Pinch me again.”

Instead Shiro kisses him, Lance wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and leaning into him so they almost topple over again. The kitten meows and they both look over at the box, tiny paws and a fluffy head peeking over the rim at them.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to leave you out.” Reaching over Shiro gently scoops the kitten out and hands her to Lance.

Burying his nose in the kitten’s soft fur Lance hums in content. He leans in for a soft kiss from Shiro, smiling against his lips. “Best day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
